


Green and Teal

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 1 El 2 Byleths because I'm thirsty, Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Praise Kink if you squint, Selfcest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mentions El's scars, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: At the Order of Heroes, Emperor Edelgard teams up with two Byleths: one is from her past, while the other is from her present.Things seem normal enough, until the day when Edelgard stumbled upon a secret involving both versions of Byleth.A secret that Edelgard was unable to forget, or escape from.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Green and Teal

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I'm sorry this fic took so long. The past few days and weeks were very complicated.  
> Still, here it is, finally!  
> Two Byleths and one El because I'm thristy af!  
> This one isn't related to any of my previous FEH fics tho, it's just pure pwp. Enjoy the food!

Edelgard had stumbled upon a secret.  
It hadn’t been her intention, of course.  
But even as an accident, it had happened. She had seen them. And now she was unable to forget them.  
It had started with them being brought to this strange world, so far different from their own. A summoner named Kiran called heroes to help her in the world of Askr, and Edelgard and Byleth had been two of the heroes she had called. Well, they should be two. But Kiran ended up calling three.  
She called Edelgard, the Emperor of Adrestia, and she called Byleth, who was her most trusted tactician and soldier. But she also called another version of Byleth: a younger one, one who was actually Edelgard’s professor from her days at the Academy instead of the woman fighting by her side in the War. And since Byleth hadn’t aged for the five years that seperated her from the younger Byleth, they were almost identical.  
Except for one tiny detail;  
Edelgard’s present Byleth had green hair and eyes, blessed by the Goddess...while the past Byleth had her natural teal hair color, with her original deep blue eyes.  
Other than that, the two were as alike as two drops of water.  
It was a bit uncanny at first, sure, but as they started to adapt to the rules of Askr, and had grown accustomed to the world around them, they all started to relax.  
Kiran had placed the three women on the same team, and their bonds had grown.  
With no real war to fight apart from easy side missions that Kiran requested their aid in, they were able to take some time to themselves, to talk and rest and live relatively comfortable days at the palace in Askr.  
They had nice dorms to stay in, dorms that were right next to each other on a relatively lonely corridor.  
And that was how Edelgard had found their secret.  
Her door was next to the oldest Byleth’s door, which was next to the younger Byleth’s door.  
And for nights, nothing happened.  
Until one fateful night, when Edelgard woke up to one of her nightmares...only to hear faint noises coming from the other side of the thin walls. Curious, she got out of bed and approached her wall, placing her ear next to it to better hear them.  
The noises were faint, and she couldn’t really identify them.  
But they sounded like muffled voices, coming from the oldest Byleth’s room;

“...mh...please…oh...” 

“Shush. Keep quiet...”

As Edelgard started to make out some of the words, the realization of what the people were doing in there slowly hit her. She could hear two very familiar voices talking in moaning...and she realized that the Byleths were making love. To each other...  
Edelgard immediately backed away from the wall, with her face burning bright red. She covered her mouth not to scream, as she slowly recovered from the shock.  
She didn’t know how to feel about this...it seemed wrong, and confusing...and yet her body betrayed her. She could feel the wetness pool in between her legs as her mind begged her to hear more, to see more-  
To see more.  
Discreetly, Edelgard took out her dagger, and started to carve a small hole in the wall.  
She was embarrassed, and ashamed of herself-but she couldn’t stop.  
She had noticed before how thin the walls at the dorms were, and she knew that the walls that seperated them were all wood with no stone, making it possible to carve a makeshift peephole.  
Once she was done, she carefully peeked.  
Luckily enough for her, the Byleth’s hadn’t noticed it.  
She saw the Byleths, completely oblivious to her as they became lost in their intimacy. The teal haired Byleth was lying down behind the green haired one, with a hand covering her mouth and another buried between her legs. She gently cooed for her to keep quiet, as others could hear them. Her fingers worked fast, pumping in and out of the green haired Byleth’s wet sex fast and rough, as the green haired Byleth thrashed around in pleasure.  
As Edelgard silently watched one Byleth finger the other, kissing her neck and whispering things into her ear, she couldn’t help feeling aroused herself.  
Shamefully, her hand travelled inside her pants, seeking her wet core.  
She kept watching them, and hearing the green haired Byleth’s sweet moans. Her fingers run over her labia, already dripping wet and slick, before sliding inside herself.  
She mimicked the teal haired Byleth, as desperate to come as the green haired Byleth was.  
She fingered herself as she watched the green haired Byleth come on the other Byleth’s hand, releasing a cry muffled by the teal haired Byleth’s hand. The teal haired Byleth released her then, allowing the green haired Byleth to audibly gasp for air with a smile planted on her lips.

“Hungry?” the teal haired Byleth asked to tease her, as she nuzzled the green haired Byleth’s neck, who purred in delight.

“Yes, please” the green haired Byleth simply replied, silently laughing in delight as they switched positions.

Edelgard watched in awe and joy as the teal haired Byleth pushed the green haired Byleth to lie down on the bed, before climbing on top of her to mount her eager mouth.  
She watched the teal haired Byleth thrust her hips into the green haired Byleth’s mouth, riding her tongue as she quietly moaned in bliss.  
Edelgard’s fingers sped up as she still watched, and she bit down on her own hand to suppress a moan as she felt her walls clench around her fingers.  
She came, muffling a moan that died in her throat.  
Her knees grew weak, so she slumped against the wall and allowed for her body to slowly fall down, until she was sitting down on the floor.  
Her pants were still pooling around her ankles, and her sex under her undergarments was a complete mess of her own wetness that dripped down her thighs. Groggy from her orgasm, Edelgard threw her head back, trying to take a deep breath.  
Her shame started to kick in, only getting worse as she heard the teal haired Byleth’s moans get slightly louder.  
She felt regret, shame and guilt.  
But she also felt good.  
She felt incredibly good.  
Which didn’t make it any better.  
The next days after the first time had been awkward.  
The Byleths looked as sweet and naive while talking to her as they has always seemed to be, and Edelgard did her best to hide her true feelings from them. But being near them brought back memories from that night, memories that made her feel shamefully red and wet.  
She managed to keep away from the peephole for two or three nights.  
But then the dreams started to take her over.  
Wet dreams of being in between two Byleth’s, of having four hands touch her as they gently moaned for her.

“El…” one of the Byleths would call her, as Edelgard licked her folds and the other Byleth licked Edelgard’s.

Or as one of the Byleths would moan as Edelgard took her from behind, shoving her fingers inside her as she pampered the other Byleth underneath her.  
Or maybe have them kiss passionately, with Edelgard under them as one grinded her sex against Edelgard’s, and as Edelgard ate the other one out.  
So many dreams with so many possibilities…  
Possibilities that haunted her every night.  
Made her wake up in the dead of the night.  
Made her mind beg her to watch them again, to see if she could catch them again-  
And one night after two or three, she gave in.  
She woke up in the middle of the night again, and her urge to peek was stronger than her self-restraint. So Edelgard made way to her hole, quietly removing a piece of wood that she used to cover it, so that she wouldn’t get caught. And she stared through it.  
She saw that some candles were lit, but the teal haired Byleth seemed to be alone as she sat on her bed naked. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning, and it seemed like she was getting ready for bed.  
Edelgard sighed.  
Maybe she had missed them making love, and the other Byleth had already returned to her own dorm. Or perhaps they didn’t plan to meet that particular night, and this Byleth was only getting to bed a bit later than usual. Edelgard was ready to retreat, until she saw someone else move around in the room: it was the green haired Byleth, and she made her way to the Byleth sitting down on the bed. She slithered behind her, and Edelgard saw her blindfold the teal haired Byleth, who happily allowed her to do it. The green haired Byleth’s hands roamed the teal haired Byleth’s body, leaving trails of kisses all over her, until she stopped.

“Say her name. I know you want to” the green haired Byleth quietly ordered the other Byleth.

The teal haired Byleth merely moaned;

“El.”

Edelgard gasped so loud that she had to rush to cover her mouth. But it was too late.  
The teal haired Byleth had removed her blindfold, and both her and the green haired Byleth were staring as if they stared right through the peephole, directly into Edelgard.  
They were both shocked, and embarrassed.  
But not as much as Edelgard was.  
Immediately she turned away from the peephole, avoiding their gaze as she shushed.  
But no matter how quiet she tried to remain, she knew she had been caught.

“Edelgard?” she heard one Byleth quietly ask.

She couldn’t even reply or react.  
She heard some noise, and after a minute, she heard them knock on her door.  
Edelgard took a deep breath.  
She was Emperor. She loved Byleth. She’d face the consequences of her actions.  
She rose up, and opened the door to see them both, wearing night robes and feeling as awkward as she was feeling.  
Edelgard started to apologize, trying to explain why she had spied on them as her words failed her, only being able to say “sorry” over and over again.

“El” one of the Byleths interrupted, much to her surprise, “do you...want to join? That’s why we knocked on your door…”

Edelgard was a bit dumbfounded for a moment.  
But as soon as she recovered, and saw that both Byleths were serious, she said “yes” and allowed them in.  
Before she could even process what was happening, the teal haired Byleth was cupping her face and gently kissing her, as the green haired Byleth locked the door behind them.  
Edelgard’s hands roamed over the teal Byleth’s body, slipping inside her robe to touch her bare skin. Her hands found Byleth’s breasts, gently cupping them and massaging them as Byleth leaned in to trail gentle kisses over Edelgard’s face, wrapping her arms around her.  
But as Byleth pampered her cheek, Edelgard could peek over her shoulder...and the saw the green haired Byleth slowly undo the belt of her robe.  
As she locked eyes with the green haired Byleth, Edelgard watched as the green haired Byleth undressed, allowing the robe to fall to the ground completely. And Edelgard could only stare in awe as she gazed upon Byleth’s naked beauty.  
As the green haired Byleth approached them, Edelgard pulled away from the teal haired Byleth, almost in shame. She was flustered and overwhelmed, still pinching herself to try to determine if this was a dream. But it was very real.  
And both Byleths were eyeing her hungrily, undressing her with their eyes.

“I’m...I’m heavily scarred” Edelgard quietly let out, as her hands clutched the buttons of her shirt, “please don’t-just don’t gawk at them.”

“El, I’d never-” the Byleths told her in unison, before realizing that the other was saying the same.

Edelgard was bit surprised as well, but it was all brushed aside as the green haired Byleth spoke again;

“I...we love you. No matter what. And we want to make you feel good, and loved. Not the opposite.”

Before Edelgard could say anything, the teal haired Byleth approached her. Her hands caught Edelgard’s, gently pulling them away from Edelgard’s buttons.

“Do you trust me, El?” the teal haired Byleth lovingly whispered in her ear.

Edelgard swallowed.

“Yes.”

With her consent, the teal haired Byleth started to undo Edelgard’s buttons, as the green haired Byleth approached them, turning Edelgard’s head to her side so that she could claim her mouth. The teal haired Byleth finished undoing the buttons as Edelgard and the green haired Byleth kissed, and she gently removed Edelgard’s shirt to reveal her undergarments...and her torso.  
Even with her undergarments covering her chest, scars could still be seen on her skin.  
Traces of wounds from battle all over her body.  
Cirurgical cuts that never disappeared, covering her arms and stomach.  
Scars from being chained down by her neck.  
Byleth was horrified, of course. She was horrified about what Edelgard had to endure. And she felt compelled to kiss every inch of damaged skin, gently trailing her lips over her scars.  
She started by kissing Edelgard’s now exposed neck, and as soon as her lips touched the scar, Edelgard stiffened. She stopped kissing the green haired Byleth, and the teal haired Byleth’s lips travelled upwards to kiss Edelgard’s own lips.  
The green haired Byleth merely watched them, before slithering behind Edelgard. She carefully pushed Edelgard’s hair aside, in order to kiss her heavily scarred back, and the back of her neck.  
When Edelgard moaned in delight into the teal haired Byleth’s mouth, the green haired Byleth smiled.

“You’re so good, El. So pretty” the green haired Byleth murmured, only for the teal haired Byleth to understand what she was doing and join in.

“You are so beautiful, El” the teal haired Byleth cooed, as the green haired Byleth undid her undergarments to free her breasts, “let us take care of you. We’ll treat you so well. We love you so much.”

Flustered and aroused, Edelgard turned around to slide an arm around each of her lovers’ waists. Both Byleths hummed in delight, ready to pamper her as they each worked on each of El’s sides. The teal haired Byleth kissed the right side of Edelgard’s neck, as the green haired Byleth kissed Edelgard’s left shoulder.

“I love you, Byleth” Edelgard sighed, as she became lost in the pleasure both Byleths gave her, “I love you so much...both of you…”

Edelgard felt two pairs of hands pull her pants down. followed by her undergarments until she was completely naked. As the green haired Byleth embraced her, the teal haired Byleth pulled away slightly. Edelgard barely noticed the teal haired Byleth discarding her robe as the green haired Byleth trailed kisses all over her body, before kneeling down before her.  
Byleth looked up at Edelgard’s flustered face one last time before burying her head between her legs, tilting her chin up to lick Edelgard’s outer folds.  
Edelgard moaned, and her hands fell to the top of Byleth’s head, firmly holding her down in place.  
As Byleth’s tongue dug deeper inside her, Edelgard moved her hips, trying to thrust into Byleth’s eager mouth. Edelgard moaned and cried out as Byleth ate her out, and she didn’t even notice the teal haired approach her from behind. 

“Steady, El” Edelgard heard the teal haired Byleth coo, as she felt her hands rest on her waist, before feeling them rise to fondle her breasts.

She jumped slightly at the touch, but the teal haired Byleth merely held her closer, holding Edelgard down in place as the green haired Byleth tried desperately to make her orgasm.

“Shh. Steady. You’re taking her tongue so well, my El” the teal haired Byleth whispered in her ear, as her hands roamed her body, “can you come for us, El? Please, lovely. You’re so good, just come for us…”

As the teal haired Byleth whispered sweet words to her, and the green haired Byleth licked her clean and pumped her fingers in and out of her, Edelgard couldn’t hold it in for much longer. She came on the green haired Byleth’s mouth, making her whole face a mess. As she cried out and thrashed around from her orgasm, the teal haired Byleth held her tighter, pressing against her back to restrain her. The teal haired Byleth covered Edelgard’s mouth with a hand just in time before Edelgard released a particularly loud scream, muffling her orgasmic cry.  
She only released Edelgard’s mouth once she started to recover from her orgasm, gasping for air as her knees grew weak.

“You have to keep quiet, El. Everyone else is sleeping” the green haired Byleth murmured, as she rose to meet Edelgard’s face.

She wiped Edelgard’s wetness off of her lips with her arm, before leaning down slightly to kiss Edelgard’s mouth. And Edelgard was more than excited to kiss her back, tasting herself in her as the teal haired Byleth watched them over Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Do you like us, El? Are we being good?” the teal haired Byleth lazily purred, as the green haired Byleth and Edelgard broke their kiss.

“You’re perfect, both of you” Edelgard let out, “good girls.”

With that, Edelgard turned around to kiss the teal haired Byleth, only for the green haired Byleth to whimper in protest, begging for her attention. When Edelgard turned to give the green haired Byleth another kiss, she felt the teal haired Byleth gently bite down on her neck without hurting her.  
They were both groping her, silently begging her for her love and attention. And Edelgard was overwhelmed, unable to decide which Byleth she should turn to.  
She had to stop them both, making both Byleths protest with desperation.

“I want you both…” Edelgard started, as she gently grabbed the teal Byleth’s chin to pull her down for a kiss, before moving to the green haired Byleth to do the same to her, “but I want to touch you one at a time, alright?”

Both Byleths agreed, and Edelgard held their hands to guided them both to bed. She kissed each Byleth before instructing the teal haired Byleth to lie down on the bed.

“I want you to eat the green haired Byleth out” she purred to the teal haired Byleth, who nodded before licking her lips.

Edelgard didn’t even have to say anything, as the green haired Byleth wasted no time in getting on top of her counterpart. But as she aligned her wet sex with the teal haired Byleth’s mouth beneath her, Edelgard stopped her;

“No...turn to face me” Edelgard told her, as she guided the green haired Byleth to turn around, so that she could see both Edelgard and the teal haired Byleth’s body beneath her.

Edelgard then climbed on the bed as well, kneeling between the teal Byleth’s legs as the green haired Byleth faced her. And the green haired Byleth smiled once she understood what Edelgard wanted to do.  
She told the teal haired Byleth to start, and her tongue darted up to meet the green haired Byleth’s wet entrance. As the green haired Byleth started to moan upon being touched, Edelgard leaned forward to kiss her. As she did that, though, her hand slid down to find the teal haired Edelgard’s sex, and her fingers started to caress her labia.  
She moaned into the green haired Byleth’s sex, as she kept eating her out.  
Edelgard broke their kiss for a moment, allowing the green haired Byleth to cry out. Her fingers started to move faster and deeper inside the teal haired Byleth, and she smiled as she watch both Byleths squirm in delight.  
It was almost like a chain reaction...every time she touched the teal haired Byleth in a certain way, her tongue would do wonderful wonders for the green haired Byleth.

“You’re both such good girls” Edelgard teased, as she kept pumping her fingers with one hand while the other lifted the green haired Byleth’s chin up, allowing her to gaze upon her flustered and pleased face.

She kissed the green haired Byleth again, and praised the teal haired Byleth as they kept going. The green haired Byleth was the first to come, and once she removed herself from the teal haired Byleth’s face, she bent down to kiss her as Edelgard kept making love to her. Eventually, Edelgard used her mouth on the teal haired Byleth, making her orgasm a short time after. They traded places, as Edelgard gave the green haired Byleth her attention, and they kept changing their positions to touch each other until they fell asleep after a long night of love making.  
It wasn’t until the first rays of sunshine hit her face that Edelgard slowly woke up, as her memories from the night before started to flood her mind again...and she found herself surrounded by green hair on her right side, and teal hair on her left side.

“It wasn’t a dream...” Edelgard mumbled to herself, still incredulous, as reality slowly hit her.

Yet before she could really move, she felt two pairs of arms around her body, holding her down to the bed.

“Kiran gave us the day off today, El…” the green haired Byleth started.

“Which means that no one will bother us for hours...so we have the whole day to enjoy ourselves, El” the teal haired Byleth finished.

The teal haired Byleth caught Edelgard’s left hand, and the green haired Byleth caught Edelgard’s right hand. Both of them interlaced their fingers with hers, making Edelgard’s cheeks burn bright red.

“We have our beloved Emperor in our arms now…” the teal haired Byleth started to purr.

“So we’ll pamper you and serve you for a very long time…” the green haired Byleth finished purring.

Edelgard could almost burst with lust, and joy.  
She really was living her wildest dreams.  
And they were colored green and teal.


End file.
